Obsession
by CrescentSnow
Summary: He smiled. Nobody's going to come between them now. He has her all for himself. Today and for the rest of their lives. Together. AU. One-shot. Hitsuruki


**Title:** Obsession

**Author: **CrescentSnow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I wish I did though, then, Hitsuruki would be canon.

**Summary:**He smiled. Nobody's going to come between them now. He has her all for _himself_. Today and for the rest of their lives. Together.

**Pairing: **Hitsuruki

**Notes:** This is could get a little creepy, mind you.I had goosebumps while writing . Oh, and I have no beta, so if there are mistakes please tell me. I'm not sure which genre it should be under so it's going to be on general.

* * *

She was there, just as he left her this morning, lying on their bed looking like an angel, Ah, _his _litte butterfly. With her raven hair spread loosely around his head like a halo, her violet eyes wide open and staring straight at him, her porcelein like skin glowing in the dark of their shared bedroom and her dainty little figure clothed in layers of exquisite fabrics from well known fashion names. Of course, nothing but the best for _his_ little butterrfly.

"I see you have missed me, Rukia. You missed me too right?, my butterfly."

.

.

.

"I knew you'd agree with me."

.

.

.

"How was your day?"

.

.

.

Walking towards _his_ butterfly with the utmost grace and slow deliberate movements (she was always a scaredy-cat, his silly little butterfly. He wouldn't hurt her anyway, everyone but her.) without taking his eyes of her, watching her every movement; not that she made any.

.

.

_._

"_That's it Toushiro! I'm tired of this!You're always like this, like...like..."_

"_Like what?! You know I don't appreciate it when you hang out with them!" Seizing her arm, he yanked at her so that she was staring at him and him alone. "You're __**mine**__ and __**mine**__ alone!"_

_Her hand moved faster than any of them realized. Slap. "That's what I'm talking about! You're so controlling! I''m your girlfriend Toushiro, not you slave or your doll! I have my own life! You don't control me!"_

"_I can and I will! You are __**mine**__ and __**mine**__ alone!"_

"_No! Not anymore! I'm tired of this Toushiro! Of us! Of your posessiveness! I love you but I can't continue living like this anymore! Goodbye!" and she turned away from him and towards the door, bags in hand._

_._

_._

_._

Gently tucking her hair behind her ear, he cocked his head. "My, haven't you grown more beautiful this fine evening, my little butterfly?"

.

.

.

"Of course, you are. When did I lie to you before?"

.

.

.

"I bought you this beautiful dress I saw on my way home. Would you like to wear it?"

.

.

.

"Of course you do, silly me."

.

.

.

_He was shaking, he realized, as he aimed his gun (equipped with a silencer) to her. He coudn't live without her. Not without her. Anyone but her. She was __**his**__ the moment she sparked that dark desire within him. __**His**__ and __**his**__ alone. So really he had no choice in the matter. Right? That's right. She can't leave him!__**Mine. Mine. Mine.**_

_._

_._

_._

Deliberately making his movements slow to make a more sensual feel to it, he slid the zipper of the black dress she wore. Eventually pulling it off her, he let his eyes caress her body, taking in every single detail of _his_ petite lover. From the little moon shape scar just above her collarbone, to the fine dips of her humble breasts, to the gaping hole on her chest, right exactly where her heart lay.

.

.

.

_A jerk and Rukia realized she was bleeding. He... shot... her... He shot her! "Tou...shi..ro, how could … yo..u...?" How could he!He said he loves her, then why...? "Why?"_

_Catching her before she completely tumbled on the ground, arms, enveloping her petite waist and body slumping to him, she managed to see his expression. What she saw completely horrified her._

_Teal eyes ablaze of something dark and sinister, mouth twisted in a dark expression she had not seen on his face before and his snow white hair matted with her quickly drying blood; and she realized with growing horror, that this must be the first time she's seeing the real him. The him that he kept close to his heart. _

"_I told you didn't I? You are __**mine**__ and __**mine**__ alone!"_

_The him that she made._

_._

_._

_._

Slowly straddling her, he lathered her lips, face and body with kisses. Some light and caressing, others bruising to the point of leaving marks, marks that tell the world that she belongs to _him_ and _him_ alone.

"Hmmm.. Did you like that?"

He smiled. "I know you did, don't deny it my little butterfly."

Finally deciding that he wanted all of her now, he shed his clothes and positioned himself above to take her and ease his own aching arousal. He wanted her the moment he woke, but he needed to arrange some things, so he had to wait until he got back. "This will hurt a little, but don't worry, my little butterfly, it won't last." He'll just have to make it worth the wait for the both of them, no? Besides, _his _little butterfly deserved nothing but the best.

_._

_._

_._

_Under the continued downpour of freezing cold water in their bathroom, Toushiro realized that this was what having her all to himself felt. Gratifying and fullfilling. Extremely thrilling. Forcing himself on her as she continued her useless struggles (even as she continuously looses her blood and sends it flying all around them) against him only spurred him to want her more. More and more. All of her._

"_I love you. So much. I can't bear to live without you."_

_._

_._

_._

"There, I knew this dress would look more beautiful on you than on that lifeless manequin. But then again everything looks beautiful on you."

.

.

.

"I'm not trying to flatter you, love. I'm being serious."

.

.

.

_Pressing her naked body against his equally naked one, chest to chest. His heart to hers. There was no more frantic beating. Kissing her pulse point on her pale neck littered with his marks, he felt no racing pulse._

_He smiled against her then. _

_._

_._

_._

Pulling her to him as they lay in bed together, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right?"

.

.

.

He smiled. Nobody's going to come between them now. He has her all for _himself_. Today and for the rest of their lives. Together.

After all, a corpse like her can't run, now can she?


End file.
